1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to hybrid compositions containing organic material and inorganic material, hybrid dielectric layers including the same, and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, wide display apparatuses have been increasingly demanded by customers' need. In order to meet the above requirements, new materials which are capable of being used in fabrication of large display apparatuses have been actively developed.
Organic insulation materials, which is capable of forming a thin film using an atmosphere pressure wet process (e.g., a print coating process, a spin coating process or a bar coating process), have been developed to fabricate the large display apparatuses. The organic insulation materials may have an advantage which is capable of reducing fabrication cost because an organic insulation layer can be formed on a plastic substrate using the organic insulation material. The materials used in the atmosphere pressure wet process should have a low electrical conductivity and a high breakdown voltage. Recently, organic polymer materials, for example, a polyimide material, a polyvinyl alcohol material, a poly(vinylphenol-maleimide) material or a photoacrylic material have been widely used in the atmosphere pressure wet process. However, the organic polymer materials have a lower electrical resistivity than the conventional inorganic materials used in the atmosphere pressure wet process. Thus, there may be some difficulties in replacing the inorganic materials with the organic polymer materials.
Accordingly, hybrid materials having a process facility of the organic polymer materials as wells as an excellent insulating property of the inorganic materials may be demanded to fabricate the large display apparatuses. The hybrid materials, for example, hybrid compositions may be formed by mixing the organic polymer material and the inorganic material. However, after the organic polymer material and the inorganic material are mixed together, the inorganic material may be easily precipitated to cause phase separation of the hybrid composition. As a result, the hybrid composition may still exhibit poor properties, for example, a low electrical resistivity.
Therefore, hybrid compositions having excellent properties may be still required.